1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to machine tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to machine tools such as routers. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to versatile router machining devices and operations.
2. Background Information
Routers are commonly known and popular tools used for cutting precise edges and groves in workpieces. Virtually any type of joint can be cut partially or completely with a router. For example, routers may be employed for straight-line dadoing, edge-forming, rabbeting, jointing, smoothing edges, mortising, tenoning, grooving, slotting, spline cutting, and shaping irregular edges. Furthermore, router devices may be used to effect virtually an endless array of decorative cuts.
While there are numerous routing devices known in the art--many of which include precision guides and advancing mechanisms--for effecting highly precise cuts or grooves to be made in a workpiece, difficulties become apparent when one is faced with making a plurality of identical cuts or grooves precisely spaced relative to each other, in one or more workpieces. In order to achieve the identical cuts or grooves, it is usually necessary to adjust the position of the workpiece or position an additional workpiece in relation to the router bit in an exact and precise manner. However, adjusting the position of a workpiece relative to the cutting tool is a continuing problem, particularly in custom woodworking where high precision calibrated readjustment is often required. Therefore, a significant problem associated with conventional router machining devices and tools is the inability to provide highly precise and repeatable machining operations. Also, the precision of spacing and the often required parallelism of the grooves and cuts may have a pronounced effect on the aesthetics of the finished product.
In addition, while there are numerous routing devices that exist today, these devices are limited in their functions and capabilities. Typically, conventional routers require an entire host of jigs and fixtures to perform varied router operations. For example, conventional router devices typically do not provide adequate flexibility in converting from a decorative tool to a tool having joining capability. Furthermore, when working with medium and large sized workpieces, it is essential that the workpiece is securely fixed in relation to the moving router device. While there are numerous devices to assist hand held operations of the router device, these devices often yield imprecise machining operations due to the precarious positioning of the router device relative to the workpiece. For instance, devices for assisting hand held router operations typically require an attachment to the workpiece and/or router device. The operator is then required to manually guide and apply the router device to the workpiece in the proper orientation.
Moreover, conventional router devices have limited ability to present a workpiece in a wide range of angles and planes in relation to the tool bit. More particularly, conventional router tools and devices which are employed for making angular cuts in workpieces usually are limited to a fixed angle or to a narrow range of angles relative to the edge of the workpiece. Thus, if grooves must be made, for example, at very acute angles in relation to the edge of a workpiece, these devices may be of no assistance.
Moreover, when face milling a workpiece, typical router machine tools require that the router be inverted with the bit facing up in the Z-direction. The workpiece is then placed with the side to be milled face down on the machine tool work surface. In order to machine, for example, a pocket-type cut within the face down surface of the workpiece, the machining action is not visible to the operator. As a result, the precise positioning, starting, and stopping of the desired cut is difficult and requires extensive rigging beyond the physical configuration of the typical router machine tool.
Thus, a need exists for a router machining tool capable of producing a plurality of precisely spaced and repeatable cuts in one or more workpieces. Furthermore, a need exists for a router machining tool capable of performing an entire array of router operations without the need for additional fixtures and jigs. There is also a need for the capability of presenting a workpiece at any angle in relation to a tool bit. Furthermore, there is a need for a machining device which carries the router in the normal bit down orientation, such that the router is securely, adjustably, and positively suspended over a workpiece, allowing for machine controlled motion of the router in relation to the workpiece. The structure of the present invention contains a solution to the aforementioned problems. As defined below, the present invention provides a significant improvement over currently known machine tools for performing router operations.